mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Urusei Yatsura characters
Urusei Yatsura, a manga (1978-1987) and anime (1981-1986) series created by Rumiko Takahashi, has a large ensemble cast which includes many cameo appearances from Japanese mythology and history. Names of some of the characters are below. They are in Western order, with the surname after the given name. Main Ataru Moroboshi Ataru Moroboshi is the main protagonist of the series. A lazy student at Tomobiki High School, Class 2-4, Ataru suffers from an incredible amount of bad luck, having been born on Friday the Thirteenth, during a major earthquake, and Butsumetsu, the unluckiest day of the Buddhist calendar. Thanks to this lack of good fortune, his triumph in the game of tag that saved Earth from Oni invasion turned into a defeat for him. His victory statement, intended to confirm his then-girlfriend Shinobu's promise to marry him if he won, was misinterpreted by Lum to be a marriage proposal. Much to his chagrin, she accepted. (Note: The only sources giving the year of his birth indicate that he was born in 1967, but April 13 of that year was a Thursday, not a Friday. Also, a rokuyō calculation indicates this date to be a Shakkō, unlucky except within an hour of midday, not a Butsumetsu.) Ataru is very lecherous. His main goal in life is to live in the center of a harem composed of exotic and beautiful women, including most of Lum's alien friends. Usually, he just walks up to a woman he's never met before and asks for her name, phone number, and address. If Lum, who views him as her husband, should witness these usually futile efforts, she regularly zaps him with massive quantities of electricity, but they do nothing to slow him down. Once he decides to go after a particular female, virtually no force on Earth or any other place in the galaxy can stop him. This tenacity can work to his advantage in dire times, as it makes him determined to succeed regardless of the odds. Ataru may come across as stupid and lazy, but he is actually quite intelligent, able to manipulate situations to his advantage. Though he often tries to escape from Lum and openly flirts with other women, he truly loves Lum but steadfastily refuses to admit it. Voiced by Toshio Furukawa (original Japanese) and Michael Sinterniklaas (Those Obnoxious Aliens dub), Steve Rassin, and Vinnie Penna (English Movies). In the French dub of the Urusei Yatsura anime, Ataru's name is Ronnie. Lum Invader Lum (also referred to in some Western versions as Lamu - since her name in Japanese is technically pronounced "Ramu") is the female protagonist of the series. She is a beautiful Oni alien who is capable of flying and generating electrical shocks and even lightning (resembling the thunder oni Raijin, even in one instance Ataru dreamt of Lum wearing the same drums on her back as Raijin). She is extremely popular and is famous for ending her sentences with ~''daccha'' (loosely translated as “yes?” or “you know?”). Except when in her school girl’s uniform or common clothes (consisting of jeans, sneakers, a tee-shirt with a jacket) she usually wears a sexy outfit consisting of a tiger-striped bikini and knee-high go-go boots. While generally good-natured, sweet, faithful, and innocent, Lum also has a very hot temper. Her dream in life is to live in a “Sweet Home with Darling” in which she keeps house and raises babies while Ataru, her "Darling," works a job. Unfortunately, Lum's idea of "cooking" is to take very spicy ingredients like jalapenos, cayenne peppers and Tabasco sauce and irradiate them with an alien energy bazooka until they carbonize into inedible, crystallized nuggets. As an alien she has access to many bizarre gadgets whose use she really doesn’t understand all that well, leading to comic results. Differences between human and “Invader” physiology also drive many stories, like the time Lum’s horns begin to grow larger after she is bitten by a cow, or the time she becomes drunk by eating pickled plums. Voiced by Fumi Hirano in Japanese, by Martha Ellen Senseney in the English Those Obnoxious Aliens, by Larissa Murray in BBC Choice's Lum the Invader Girl dub, by Shannon Settlemyre (in movies 1, 3-6 in English), and Roxanne Beck (Movie 2 dub). Shutaro Mendou Shutaro Mendou is heir to the Mendou Zaibatsu with staggering wealth and its own private army. He commutes to school in a gigantic helicopter that is more like a flying mansion. A descendant of a samurai family, Shutaro often carries a katana with him, which he often tries to use on Ataru, who has become an expert at blocking it with his bare hands (this is in fact a parody on an actual ninja technique). Although very handsome and intelligent, he is truly just as foolish and lecherous as Ataru, just much more sophisticated in his approach. He takes his role as heir to the vast Mendou fortune extremely seriously. Mendou is vain, narcissistic, charming, overly dramatic, claustrophobic and afraid of the dark. But his claustrophia incredibly disappears as soon as a girl sets eyes on him. The girls at school have formed a fan club for him and they will do anything to protect him. Though Shinobu is the closest thing he has to a girlfriend, he loves Lum, tolerating Ataru's presence in order to be close to her. Voiced by Akira Kamiya (Japanese), Robert Rogan, Brian Hudson, and Vinnie Penna (English dub). Shinobu Miyake Ataru's childhood friend and classmate. Until Lum showed up she was also Ataru’s girlfriend. She is a neat, clean, sweet, and petite young lady (her name means "patience" in Japanese). Not long after Lum showed up Shinobu began to develop super-human strength. In the third movie, she lost her super strength when Lum left Earth, suggesting that Lum is the source of her strength. Like all female members of her class she has a huge crush on Mendou. She is often part of a "foursome" consisting of Ataru, Lum, Shuutaro, and herself. By the end of the series, however, she'd finally given up on Shuutaro, thinking herself a likely "old maid", until she met a young boy in a rabbit suit named Inaba, who she later goes steady with. Voiced by Saeko Shimazu, Katherine Burten (Those Obnoxious Aliens), and Danielle Sullivan (English Movies). In the French dub of the UY TV series, Shinobu is renamed Gaelle. Class 2-4 Ryuunosuke Fujinami Ryuunosuke is a classmate of Ataru. She is a girl, but her eccentric father has raised her as a boy, going so far as to demand that she wrap her breasts in a tight sarashi chest-wrap to hide them. At school she wears the same uniform as the male students, and is often treated as a male. Even her name sounds masculine. Ryuunosuke is a kind person at heart, but her father is always antagonizing her and pulling her into very destructive knock-down, drag-out fights, one of the reasons for their extreme poverty as they manage to destroy everything around them in said fights (including their home). She and her father run the school store, and live on-campus in the back. They also run a decrepit seaside restaurant called Hamajaya (Hama Tea Shop). Ryuunosuke's greatest desire is to wear girl's clothing and behave appropriately for her gender, but she has had no female role models in her life. Any attempt to obtain feminine clothing is thwarted by her father, and she responds by punching her father into the sky screaming "Ore wa onna da! (I'm a woman!)". Despite dressing in a masculine fashion, members of both sexes are attracted to her. The boys in her class (especially Ataru) address her as "Ryuu-chan", and the girls call her "Ryuunosuke-kun". This gender-bending character is seen as the prototype for Ranma Saotome. Voiced by Mayumi Tanaka and Morgan Jarrett (English). Kosuke Shirai Ataru's classmate and best friend. He is essentially a background character and is often involved with Ataru's usual mischief. Though at times he seems to be in love with Lum (like all of the male students), he has a girlfriend of his own and mainly just serves as a voice for the rest of the class. He does not appear in the TV series, movies, or the original OAV series, and his roles and lines are given to Lum's Stormtroopers, usually to Perm. His name comes from the then chief editor at Shogakukan . Voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the new OVA. Lum's Stormtroopers Lum's Stormtroopers are four schoolboys from the same class as Ataru who are in love with Lum and have sworn to protect her from Ataru. They are best friends but often end up fighting amongst themselves when the situation involves Lum. These characters do not exist in the manga; however, unnamed characters with similar faces do exist until the first appearance of Mendou. Along with every major character in the series and some of the more memorable one-shot characters, they were included in the cover art for the final chapter of the manga. Megane The leader of the Stormtroopers, whose nickname means "eyeglasses". An otaku in every sense, he loves Lum immensely, and has sworn to serve her. Megane has a strong personality and generally directs the schemes of the Stormtroopers to gain Lum's attention (though mostly for himself). He closely monitors the actions of the others to prevent them from looking at other girls, and to ensure their complete loyalty to Lum. Though usually antagonistic towards Ataru, he often hangs out with him in his spare time. He is often given to loud, rambling philosophical musings and outbursts, and seems to have an affinity for fascism and communism. Voiced by Chiba Shigeru, Marc Garber (Those Obnoxious Aliens), Colin Hackman, and Craig Wollman (Movies). Perm His nickname is derived from his hairstyle ("permanent"), he is tall and skinny (though his nameless Manga counterpart had quite a fatter form). Perm often displays the most character development, including being the only one of the Stormtroopers to have a visible girlfriend. Voiced by Akira Murayama, Adrian Monte, Jonathon Guggenheim (Those Obnoxious Aliens). Chibi His nickname is derived from his height ("chibi" means "small" or "short"), he is a timid crybaby, speaks with a cracked voice, and is often beaten up by the rest of the Gang of Four. He is often together with Kakugari. He also has buck teeth like that of a beaver's (though his nameless Manga counterpart did not have this). His real name is Akira. Voiced by Issei Futamata, Steven Paul. Kakugari His nickname is derived from his hairstyle ("kakugari" means "crew cut"), he has a large build. He is the least used of the stormtroopers, often seen with Chibi. He is also the one who beats up Chibi the most. His real name is Hiroyuki. Voiced by Shinji Nomura, Langley McArol. Lum's friends and acquaintances Benten Lum's childhood friend. Her character is named after Shichifukujin Benzaiten (one of the Seven Lucky Gods), the Shinto goddess of knowledge, art, and beauty. This Benten is a "space biker chick" who wears a plate-mail bikini, sports a "butch" hair style, tears around the sky on a red airbike, curses like a longshoreman, and carries a high-tech bazooka. Her arrival on the scene is often heralded by artillery fire. She holds an annual battle against Lum's Oni clan on Setsubun. Aside from being a good hand-to-hand fighter and having the aforementioned bazooka, she appears to have no special powers. As children, Benten and Lum often instigated trouble that usually resulted in Ran getting hurt. Voiced by Yuuko Mita, Satu Rautaharju, Natasha Malinsky (English). Oyuki Oyuki is the princess of Neptune, which in the series is a frozen, snowy planet populated entirely by women, as most of the men have to go off-planet to find work. As a child she used to hang out with Lum, Ran, and Benten when they were all in elementary school. She is clearly patterned after the yuki-onna (literally "snow woman") of Japanese folklore. As such, she has the power to control and create ice, snow, and extreme cold. Typically dressed in a long, elegant kimono, Oyuki is soft-spoken, regal in demeanor and very slow to show anger. However, once roused to actually display her abilities she proves to be the most powerful character in the series. Because of the wrath she displays when angered, Oyuki is the only person in the entire galaxy that Ran genuinely fears. Voiced by Noriko Ohara and Jaime Phelps (English). Ran Lum's best childhood friend. She appears to be a sweet and lovely redhead, but in actuality has a violent, evil side. Her special power is the ability to suck the vitality out of a person’s mouth while kissing them, making her resemble a hone-onna (the Japanese equivalent to a succubus). She can also use this power in reverse. As a child, Ran was often hurt or got into trouble because of the antics of the more carefree and irresponsible Lum. Also, she is in love with Rei who unfortunately still loves Lum. For these reasons, she came to Earth in order to get revenge against her one-time friend. To do this, she pretends to like Ataru, flirting with him consistently (Ran is the only other character than Lum who calls Ataru "darling"), just so she can kiss him and drain his youth away. Ran is an excellent cook, always hoping against hope that the way to Rei's heart is through his stomach. Voiced first by You Inoue in the first two seasons, then Kazue Komiya onwards in the Japanese version, and Morgan Jarrett (English). Rei Rei is a very handsome oni, he is unfortunately mainly interested in eating, although he has a muscular yet slim build. He has the ability to transform into an "ushitora," a huge creature resembling a cross between a tiger and a bull. Rei has not yet learned to speak Japanese fully so he can only speak 1-5 words at a time in Japanese. When younger, Ran and Lum were both in love with him, but he became engaged to Lum, breaking Ran's heart and driving her to hate and seeking revenge against her childhood friend. Lum eventually broke up with him, no longer able to tolerate Rei's low, simple intelligence and obsession with food, but he came to Earth to chase her and regain her love in which he became extremely jealous of Ataru and would transform when enraged. Lum's rejection to him is quite similar to Ranma 1/2's Shampoo to Mousse. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Jeremy Griffin (English Movies). In the English dub Lum the Invader Girl aired on BBC Choice in the UK, Rei's name was Anglicized to Raymond. Ten Lum's infant cousin. He is often called "Ten-chan" by Lum and many of the other main female characters, the male characters often call him by his full-name “Jariten” ("Jari" means something like "brat" in Japanese). He comes to earth after flying in a spaceship inside a peach (a reference to the Japanese folktale of Momotaro) to live with Lum in the Moroboshi household when his Oni powers first manifest. He appeared much earlier in the anime (making his debut in Episode Two) than in the Manga. Ten has a single horn on his head, can breathe fire, flies very slowly, and wears tiger striped diaper. He and Ataru utterly loathe each other and often fight, though in some ways they tend to display some similarities in their personalities, including girl-chasing. Ten has a crush on Sakura, but unlike Ataru he is more successful in getting close to her because of his age-based cuteness. Voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama, Mindi L. Lyons (Those Obnoxious Aliens) Shannon Settlemyre (Movies 1, 3-6 dubs) and Paula Parker (Movie 2 dub) Also holds a cameo appearance in "Gokudo" episode 17. The Spice Girls A trio of teenage girls who currently attend the same junior high school that Lum, Benten, and Oyuki did. Due to their seniors' reputation for causing mischief, the Gang of Three seeks to outdo their predecessors by defeating them in combat, but most of the time, they resort to simple pranks and underhanded schemes. Each of the girls have a special ability that they can use at will. They also hold the rare distinction of not being pursued by the lustful Ataru. Sugar Sugar is the leader of the gang and devises all plans to defeat Lum, Benten, and Oyuki. She wears a Chinese-style tunic and bun hairstyle. Like Oyuki, she is also a yuki-onna.Sugar has the ability to blend in with her surroundings to the point of invisibility. Voiced by TARAKO. Ginger Ginger has cat ears, and is able to slow down her bodily functions to the point that an untrained observer will believe that she is dead. Voiced by Chika Sakamoto. Pepper Pepper can shed her skin at will, which remains a single piece. She remains fully clothed when she uses this power. It is worth noting that other characters can pick up her discarded skin and wear it as a suit, and which Ataru tries, much to his sorrow. Voiced by Rumiko Ukai. Other recurring characters Sakurambou a.k.a. Cherry Sakura's wandering monk uncle. Cherry's real name is Sakuranbou, which literally means “cherry” in Japanese. But because the word's kanji can be read to mean "deranged monk," a phrase that is quite accurate in describing him, he prefers to be called by the English word. Cherry has amazing spiritual powers (or so he claims) and he often predicts doom for Ataru. He has a habit of popping up out of nowhere, often from very strange places. His ugly face and very short stature are frequently used for comedic effect. Cherry has made a vow of asceticism, living in a tent in an empty lot not far from Ataru's house. However, this vow apparently doesn't apply to food, as he is exceedingly gluttonous, and often offers his services in exchange for a free meal. Voiced by Ichiro Nagai and Eric Paisley (Those Obnoxious Aliens). Sakura In Japanese “Sakura” means “cherry blossom.” She was once a very sickly girl who suffered from a variety of ailments. Many of them were the result of spirits that infested her body. After meeting Ataru the first time, she tried to exorcise him, during which process, the demons who inhabited her transferred themselves to the unlucky young man, rendering her perfectly healthy. Soon afterward, she took a job as the Tomobiki High school nurse, where she again encountered Ataru and half accidentally exorcised the disease spirit still haunting him from that encounter. Sakura makes her living as both a school nurse and as a Shinto priestess or miko. Unlike her mother (Cherry's twin sister), Sakura is tall, slender and physically attractive, which makes her a common target of the lecherous boys of the school and even Mr. Onsen-Mark. The boys have been known to purposely injure themselves in order to see her. Like her uncle, she possesses an enormous appetite and has been known, despite never seeming to gain an ounce, to out-eat him. Sakura is extremely powerful and can summon foul and baleful creatures from Japanese folklore, by virtue of her mystical training. Voiced by Machiko Washio and Karen McIntyre (English Movies). Tsubame Ozuno Sakura's fiance, Tsubame is mellow and somewhat weak-willed in comparison to the strong and powerful Sakura. He is also a magician, trained in Western magic. Tsubame and Sakura's dates are typically watched by Lum, Ataru, Shinobu, and Mendou, which always causes them to fail, usually a result of Ataru's flirting. When that doesn't do it, something else usually gets in the way. Tsubame is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue (original Japanese), Sean P. O'Connell (dub for public TV), and Eric Meyers (dub for BBC 3). Kotatsuneko Literally, "Kotatsu Cat." This is a giant ghost cat that goes to great lengths to sit under a kotatsu because it hates being cold. He originally was a kitten who was abandoned centuries ago and froze to death, so the spirit does little else but seek out warmth. He often can be seen as a companion for either Cherry or the Tomobiki High Principal, usually enjoying tea with them. He also occasionally acts as a companion to Ten which could be in part due to Ten's ability to breathe fire. Kotatsuneko's favorite food is taiyaki and is rarely seen not eating one. Although mostly harmless, he can easily defend himself when threatened. (In one TV episode, he easily defeats an obvious parody of the character Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star.) Kotatsuneko doesn't often play a pivotal role in the stories but he always seems to be present in scenes, providing a somewhat comedic presence with the authority that is often given to a school official. Kotatsuneko is voiced by Tomohiro Nishimura. Ryoko Mendou The younger sister of Shuutaro, Ryoko is a spoiled girl whose only amusement seems to be the creation and execution of elaborate plans intended to drive her older brother mad. Sometimes, just for fun, she flirts with Ataru, whom her brother has banned from setting foot inside the massive Mendo Mansion (not that it ever stops him). Her schemes frequently drag Lum and her friends along and result in massive physical damage to all involved except herself. She is attended to by masked kuroko who perform her every wish. Ryoko says she is in love with Shuutaro's rival Tobimaro Mizunokoji, but we're not sure if she's serious, since she has said the same thing about Ataru and her brother's personal guard, Shingo. She excels at playing the innocent bystander, even as she sets up all the carnage that surrounds her. Ryoko's surname is spelled Mendo in the English manga. Ryoko is voiced by Mami Koyama (original Japanese), Michele Seidman (dub produced for public TV and movie 3 dub), Toni Barry (dub for BBC 3). Tobimaro Mizunokoji The son of the second richest family in Japan and Mendou's rival. Also called "Ton". Although he and Mendou were childhood friends—they still call each other "Ton-chan" and "Shuu-chan"—they had a falling out concerning a long-standing baseball rivalry, even though neither is any good at baseball—Ton can't pitch and Mendou cannot swing, and so Ton returns to settle the score. At first, he is also disgusted by women, a notion that he is unaware of when he orders Lum off the baseball diamond only to learn that aluminum bats conduct electricity. Tobimaro takes a warrior's approach to the game, training in the mountains year-round. Despite his immense wealth, he does not take advantage of it the way his rival does, choosing instead to dress in a ragged samurai robe and carries his bats on his back. There is a woman in his life: Ryoko Mendou, who scares him to death because of her love of torture. Though he carries himself with an air of nobility, his clumsiness ruins the effect. His eyes have star-shaped pupils, something Takahashi did as a spoof of a 1970s sports manga; she later made it a defining characteristic of the entire Mizunokoji family (except Tobimaro's father, who is the adopted son-in-law of the Mizunokoji family, and Tobimaro inherited the name from his mother). Ton is voiced by Bin Shimada (original Japanese), Scott Whiteside (dub for public TV and movie 4 dub), David Jarvis (dub for BBC 3). Asuka Mizunokoji Tobimaro's sister. The very beautiful and petite girl was isolated, according to the Mizonokoji family's tradition, from any and all males from the day of her birth until the age of 16 (when an omiai will be held for her). Even her brother was unaware of her existence. Due to her daily training and the gene she inherited from her mother, she is insanely strong, once tearing a tank apart and fashioning it into a makeshift suit of armor with her bare hands. Nevertheless she is extremely timid and deathly afraid of males (as a result of her isolation), in part because the first one she ever met was Ataru Moroboshi. Now whenever she sees one, she pushes him away, screams "Eek! A maaan!" , and runs, as she is unusually sporty for her age (being able to run 100 metres within 12 seconds even wearing her 200 kilogram suit of armour). Asuka is very confused about gender roles and family ties. She feels inappropriate romantic urges toward her elder brother, Tobimaro, and sneaks into his bed at night to snuggle. In addition, she believes Shuutaro Mendou is also her “big brother” because she once overheard Ryoko Mendou refer to him that way. Asuka is engaged to Shuutaro in an Omiai, by arrangement of their parents, as a means of ending the age-old Mendou-Mizunokoji family rivalry. Unfortunately, as a simple hug from her causes multiple broken bones and internal injuries, it seems unlikely that this relationship will ever be consummated. Voiced by Sumi Shimamoto. Kurama The "crow princess". A humanoid female from an alien race of crow tengu, she is destined to mate with the man that awakens her from her slumber with a kiss. Unfortunately for her, that person turns out to be Ataru. Although she has no real desire to sleep with him, for the sake of her race, she goes to great lengths in an attempt to turn the perverted letch into a man worthy of fathering her children while fighting off both Lum and Shinobu. Her father, apparently, was Yoshitsune Minamoto, one of the legendary figures of Japanese history, whom Kurama considers to be her ideal man. Future efforts to find a husband also failed due to some kind of flaw. Mendou was too similar to Ataru, Ryuunosuke was actually a girl, and Rei turned into a hideous ushitora creature. It did not help matters that all of the individuals she sought out to be her mate happened to live in the same area as Ataru, who still believed himself to be the one to father her children. Kurama is voiced by Rihoko Yoshida (original Japanese), Daisy Talley (dub for public TV and movie 1 dub), Stacey Jefferson (dub for BBC 3). Parents Ataru's father A typical salaryman. Wearing a yukata around the house, he desires a nice and quiet homelife. In the anime his home is frequently destroyed, causing him to lament over the mortgage. He's most often portrayed reading the newspaper, something he appears to have endless copies of as he pulls one after the other after someone takes his away. Quiet and possessing very little dignity he tries his best to hide his face behind the newspaper during bad situations. He is voiced by Kenichi Ogata (original Japanese), Marc Matney (dub for public TV), Alan Marsh (dub for BBC3), Jerry Winsett (movies 1 and 3-6 dubs), Larry Robinson (movie 2 dub). Ataru's mother A typical housewife. In early anime episodes she often says when Ataru causes problems. Mrs. Moroboshi is frequently so embarrassed by Ataru's antics that she is afraid to show her face in public (for good reason, because Ataru is a constant source of juicy gossip for her neighbours), and especially dreads going to his school for parent-teacher conferences. She often hopes that a handsome young man (like Rei) will take her away from her miserable life. She narrates the first half of the 1982 Urusei Yatsura Special Episode and later plays the lead role in anime episode 78 . She is often portrayed with a kitchen knife. She claims that her family is from the upper middle income group. She is voiced by Natsumi Sakuma (original Japanese), Dorothy Rankin (dub for public TV), Stacey Jefferson (dub for BBC3), Belinda Keller (movies 1 and 3-6 dubs), Jackie Tantillo (movie 2 dub). Lum's parents Lum's father, also known as Mr. Invader, is a huge, pudgy oni, and tends to be loud and scary. However, he is just as afraid of his wife (Lum's mother) as Ataru is of Lum, as evidenced by the time that she threw Mr. Invader out of the house when he got mad at her trying to put him on a diet (he went to live with the Moroboshi family, much to their horror). Lum's mother is a pretty woman who can only speak in the oni language, which appears in the manga as Mahjong tiles. She can produce electric shocks, like Lum, in the anime. Like Lum, they can fly, but they never show any other obvious powers in the manga. Lum's father is voiced by Ritsuo Sawa (Japanese), David Krause (Those Obnoxious Aliens) and Anthony Lawson (Movies) and Lum's mother is voiced by Reiko Yamada (Japanese) and Kristen Foster (English). Ten's mother Ten's mother is rarely seen, even by Ten. She is a firefighter who takes great pride in her work. When Ten was younger, she would tell him stories of her work in the field, expressing her contempt for arsonists and pyromaniacs, who she feels should be sent straight to Hell. She is very busy and left him with a robotic nanny, which has contributed to his precociousness. Additionally, her arrival at a fire is accompanied by a tidal wave. Since her son breathes fire and uses his power liberally, he lives in fear of what will happen should she ever find out. She gets in a frenzy whenever she does her work. Voiced by Keiko Yokozawa. Ryuunosuke's father Ryuunosuke's father is a very creepy individual. His family ran a small seaside teashop called Hamachiya for generations, and he seeks an heir to continue the business after he dies. However, he believes that only a man can run it and his late wife Masako left him only a daughter, Ryuunosuke. Not one to let that get in his way, he proceeded to raise her as a boy and succeeded in making her a man among men, if only she were a man. Mr. Fujinami refused to let Ryuunosuke get a bra, forcing her to wrap her bosom for support, which he claims will reduce the prominence of the sizable "tumors" on her chest. He usually refers to her as his son, which incurs his daughter's wrath. Going to extreme lengths to raise her as a boy. This conflict, caused by the fact that she wants to be more feminine, leads to constant fights, one of which destroyed Hamachiya and left them homeless. When Ryuunosuke enrolled at Tomobiki High, he took charge of the school store where they both live. On a side note, he is inspired almost entirely by the sea. If he gets too motivated, he shouts "I LOVE THE SEA!!" ("UMI GA SUKI!!"), which is accompanied by a massive tidal wave regardless of his location. The primary cast generally sides with his daughter in their frequent clashes. He also has a habit of lying to Ryuunosuke to suit his own needs (which ironically she always believes), such as saying that the misaki mushroom was poisonous so he could eat it. Voiced by Masahiro Anzai and Langley McArol. Ran's Mother Seen only in flashback. Ran's mother was a strict (and somewhat sadistic) parent. She so often blamed Ran for many misdeeds that Lum committed as a young girl and constantly punishes her by spanking - for example, when Lum wet Ran's bed during a sleepover, Ran's mother blamed and spanked her. Of course, it didn't help that Lum usually denied that she was at fault when Ran blamed her; however, in one instance, Lum attempted to make amends by confessing to something that was actually her fault, but Ran's mother didn't believe her and punished Ran anyway (accused her of talking Lum into taking the blame). In the present, this will eventually become one of the reasons for Ran's split personality and why she comes to Earth to seek revenge on Lum and to be away from her mother, because of how Lum made her look bad in front of her Mother. but what will happens if Ran's Mother have found out about her daughter's innocent? Voiced by Yukiko Nashiwa. Tomobiki High School faculty Onsen-Mark The English teacher of the "Classroom of Failure", originally contracted by the Principal of Tomobiki via the "Trump-Card Teachers" Organization. A sad, middle-aged man, whose only interest is to teach at Tomobiki High, but he fails due to the constant interruptions during class, when the classroom itself is not destroyed by Lum, Ten or Shinobu. Outside of school, he lives the life of a loser, residing in a flophouse apartment, with an unrequited love for Sakura. Perhaps this is what causes his drive to keep order in his class - his only possible source of pride. His nickname can be roughly translated as "onsen Mark", the hot spring mark on his jacket and tie. He first appeared in the second season. Onsen-Mark is voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu (original Japanese), Bradley Evans (dub for public TV and movies 3-6 dubs), Sean Barret (dub for BBC 3), T. Roy Barnes (movie 2 dub). Hanawa A teacher at Tomobiki High. Overly chipper and naive, his complete reaction to discovering Lum could fly was to urge her to wear gym shorts under her skirt so her underwear wouldn't show. He doesn't believe aliens exists, even after seeing Lum fly. Indeed his response to Lum calling her spaceship was to state that it wasn't a ufo (Which Lum always called it) because U means unidentified, and it was identified as belonging to Lum. Hanawa is voiced by Rokuro Naya (original Japanese). Principal The principal of Tomobiki High School. A soft-spoken, blading, nearsighted middle-aged man, he treats all of the weird goings-on at the school as harmless student shenanigans. He occasionally instigates the weirdness, however, like the time the entire student body was called on to compete in teams to create the largest bust of himself possible using only rice paste. He is often seen sitting at the kotatsu in his office, sharing tea and taiyaki with his friend Kotatsu Neko. He first appeared in the second season. The principal is voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura (original Japanese), Jeremy Griffin (dub for public TV and movie 4 dub), Draidyl Roberts (movie 2 dub). Other characters Inaba An employee at the which makes doorknobs to the Dream Realm. A bumbling yet kind-hearted young man, he wears a rabbit costume which allows him to travel freely to and from subspace. Debuting late in the series (Vol. 31), he still plays in important role. He ends up falling in love with Shinobu after she finds him passed out and hungry in the street and gives him some food. Eventually he and Shinobu become a couple. Inaba is voiced by Hirotaka Suzuoki (original Japanese), Jonathan Soronen (movie 5 dub), Edward Glen (dub for BBC 3). Shingo A young man who grew up all alone in the Mendou Family Electric Jungle and was "raised" by a TV which he believes to be alive (He calls it "Grandfather.") He has built up a resistance to electricity and therefore cannot be effected by Lum's shocks. Shingo falls in love with Lum and kidnaps her, but when she is rescued by Ataru and the others Shingo falls in love with Shinobu. He later becomes Mendou's personal ninja bodyguard. Shingo is voiced by Tōru Furuya (original Japanese). Nagisa Shiowatari His father is a close friend of Ryuunosuke's father and the two of them run a second Hamachaya. Though a guy, he was raised as and therefore looks and behaves like a girl. Long ago he was engaged to Ryuunosuke through their parents, and fell in love with her upon meeting her. He is the Yokozuna of the Annual Beach Sumo Tournament and is quite strong, so strong in fact that Ryuunosuke cannot compete with him. Because the Hamachaya had been seeing poor business, he and his father decided to introduce sea urchin-flavored kakigori to their menu, but they both died from overeating. As a result they are ghosts upon introduction, but later Nagisa gets a new flesh-and-blood body and moves in with Ryuunosuke. Nagisa is voiced by Mitsuki Yayoi (original Japanese) Devil Velial A character who appears in just one episode. He was summoned by accident by Ataru Moroboshi when he jogged in the morning that happened to be in the pattern of the crest of the Devil Velial thirteen times and then made the symbol of his initial (a V sign with the index and middle finger up with the other fingers down) with his back to the sun. He appears at the end of the story and explains that he has the power to make his clients "more loved and respected by others than usual". Ataru has no knowledge of him up to his materialisation. He demands Ataru Moroboshi's soul in payment for his services. See also *Urusei Yatsura *Urusei Yatsura (film series) References *Tomobiki-cho http://www.furinkan.com/uy/characters/index.htm Category:Urusei Yatsura characters Urusei Yatsura fr:Personnages de Urusei yatsura it:Personaggi di Lamù ja:うる星やつらの登場人物